The Forgotten
by Elva-san
Summary: The forgotten, they simmer quietly beneath the surface. Waiting, always waiting, for a time when they are to be remembered again. gaasaku pre chuunin exams


**Words:** 1,048

**Rating: **T

**Synopsis:** Gaara has been in the background all his life. Others preferring to forget he ever existed the moment he leaves their presence for fear of his supposed evil temper. Sakura has always been a wall flower; never as good as every one else, never as pretty, never as cool. But what happens when she discovers a new talent and the only one who can help her control it, is the feared Sabaku No Gaara? They strike a deal; if he helps her become strong, she has to help him with his demon, who will die first I wonder?

**Author note:** okay so I should probably be updating my other stories but I couldn't help this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sakura didn't know what to do, but for a pink haired wallflower, that feeling wasn't unusual. She stood a little behind Naruto and watched the scene in front of her unfold with dread.

It was all her fault, if only she could control her anger when someone put her down, then this wouldn't have happened.

Another wave of guilt crashed over her when, Naruto charged the tall boy with Konahamaru clutched in his hands.

If only she wasn't weak, if only she could protect the people she cared about. Not get them into trouble or hurt.

Slowly over the passed few missions, Sakura had finally come to terms with the fact that Sasuke would never love her and accepted it.

When she had cleared up that part of the mess that was her life, she discovered that Naruto was the most precious of her friends.

Once she had given him a chance, he had become the only one of her friends that could cheer her up when she was down. The only one who knew what it was like to feel alone in a crowd.

Like no one could see you.

Pondering her thoughts she missed what happened, but suddenly the tall guy wasn't holding Konahamaru any more and instead was threatening Sasuke.

If only her thoughts were more interesting, then she would have missed seeing _him_.

Him, meaning the red haired boy hanging up-side down on the tree next to Sasuke.

He wasn't unusually tall for a boy of 12, only a little taller than her, his hair was blood red and messy. In the looks department her could rival Sasuke for the position of "Extreme Hottie" but looking like that he would have to be as arrogant as hell.

It wasn't his height or the fact that his hair looked like he took bath in the wrong substance that made him the most frightening boy she had ever seen.

No, it was the black around his eyes and the empty look in his eyes when their gazes met. It was the strange looking gourd on his back that seemed to be whispering of blood and death.

There it was a background noise, like a mild head ache. Voices, whispering, she could almost quite catch what they were saying but every time she focused in her head felt like it was splitting apart.

She took a step forward, trying to see if it was distance that stopped her from hearing, but they were still as vague as ever.

The red head said something that had the other boy quivering and they were off with a blonde hair female.

Three weeks ago she never would have been interested, but now she wanted to know everything. Especially what was in that gourd.

With out thinking Sakura lept up and started running at the red head, who was half turned to start walking away.

When he saw her he didn't seem surprised, he actually looked forward to the clash of violence.

When she got close enough to slice him with the kunai, something grabbed from behind and held her tight.

She looked down and saw sand gripping her tightly around her middle; pinning her arms to her sides forcing her to drop the kunai.

She looked up at him, "Oh so it was sand in you were carrying on your back."

Naruto stood with an open mouth and looked at Sakura. He never thought her would see her like this, sure she had been changing since that mission in the land of the waves, but he didn't know it was this much.

Sakura knew she was in deep trouble.

The sand kept getting tighter and the boy looked like he was extremely mentally unstable.

The whispers were getting louder until they were roars screaming for blood and messy death.

The boy seemed to be able to hear them to because he was tightening his sand around her.

It was starting to crush her ribs when she finally grasped that she might actually die there.

Curiosity killed the cat.

Sakura kicked out with her feet and struggled, but the sand was to strong. She could vaguely hear Naruto and Sasuke's shouts over the roars for blood.

As one last plea for life she threw out her arms and focused her chakra in her arms as she did. The sand moved, not much but enough to give her hope.

She continued to move and wriggle in the sands grip and it eventually loosened enough so that she could slip out of it.

She landed hard on the floor and looked up into a pair of shocked sea foam green eyes.

Then they hardened and sand was every where, all over her and around her. She found that if she kept moving it just slipped right off her.

The roaring got even louder but she could make out two distinct voices.

_Shukaku, how is she doing this? I can't even grab her with my sand._

**So you've met her I see.**

Met who? Wondered Sakura as she continued to walk towards the red head.

_Who? Met who?_

**Your mate, ha! What are the odds?**

_Mate! I don't want a mate, I'll kill her!_

**Oh no you won't! I won't let you! Besides the only way you can kill her with out killing your self is if she betrays you. **

**I want her blood. **The voice added, almost as an after thought.

My blood! Oh hell no! Sakura thought as she tried to get as far away from the boy and whatever was going on with that gourd.

The voice sensing her intent yelled at the boy.

**Quick boy don't let her get away! **

Just as she started moving in Naruto's direction, the sand came after her. This time when the sand surrounded her it held and she felt a curious shifting around her that had nothing to do with the sand.

Suddenly it stopped and the sand retreated, leaving her in the middle of a forest with a frowning boy. Who conveniently was a psychopath and ha a voice in his head that apparently wanted her blood.

Oh great, the ground never swallows you up when you want it to.

She stiffened as pale green/blue eyes shifter to stare hungrily at her.

SHIT!

Okay so this was something a little different but once it was in my head I could not get it out hehe sorry. This seems to be the dumping ground of my muses mental issues.


End file.
